


Regeneration

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Monologuing, POV First Person, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: Some thoughts on regeneration





	Regeneration

It’s a strange thing, regeneration, never know what you’re going to get.

There do seem to be patterns, for example, the amount you immediately know about your new body, immediately know and don’t have to notice and then point out to yourself, seems to be inversely proportional to the amount of information you remember immediately following regeneration.

There are species of beetle on this planet, which will induce amnesia to conserve energy when food is scarce; we tend to do the same thing. It seems to be either amnesia or cravings, but in any case we need energy for healing. It’s not like we get to choose, we can never choose, though some people pretend that they can, such as the illustrious Lady Dvoratrelundar. There are always more possibilities than end up playing out in any given version of reality, or at least almost always. I do have a generally coherent philosophy on that, at least.

A theory is something, which has been proven so many times it practically must be true. From the first time I set foot in another universe, I noted that free will is not an illusion after all. For the most part, time is in flux. (I’m only a few centuries old, after all). But some points are specific turning points, events with lots of ramifications, and these are what cause parallel universes. I know because I’ve seen them. Other events are fixed, specific events which are the effects of pivotal moments. Not everything happens, but almost everything. It’s almost as though the multiverse is set up for maximum dramatic potential.

Regeneration is almost as variable as time, but most variations are never fully realized in any single universe. We have triple stranded DNA which is able to unwind and rearrange itself, but not indefinitely. 

Even discussions of other worlds seem rather superfluous. In this version of reality and in several others, the oldest and mightiest species in the cosmos has become biologically extinct.


End file.
